Kagome Higurashi vs Lord Inuyasha
by Penthesileia
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was already having a bad day. And then her roommate summoned a demon lord in their living room. Oneshot for now.


**AN:** This is something that's been sitting in my document folder for over a year now. I don't have any immediate plans for it, but I think it's way too awesome to let it sit around any longer. Plus, I feel bad about being so late with TSAM, so consider this a gift to tide you guys over while I beat my head over the next chapter. So for now it's a one-shot. Any other plans or ideas for it will have to come after TSAM is done.

Send me lots of nice reviews, pretty please!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and I'm making no money off this story.

* * *

Kagome rolled the windows down and turned the music up, tapping her fingers on her steering wheel as the wind blew through her hair.

"Don't want to hear you say, ain't nothing but a heartache-!" She nodded her head to the beat, singing along out of tune. "Ain't nothing but a mistakeeeee. I never wanna hear you say, I want it that wayyyyyyyy!"

Kagome Higurashi was a woman in her twenties roaring passionately to an old Backstreet Boy song alone in her car. And after the day she had, she didn't care.

Three tests, one presentation, an observation that had bored her to death, a snag in her pantyhose and the lack of hairspray when her hair went flat had quickly added up to one of the worse days she'd had in a long time. Plus a fight with her ex-boyfriend and the longest line at the grocery market with the cash register that refused to work? Absolute day from hell. So she canceled her late night study group, and was going to happily blast her one guilty pleasure, 90's boy bands, focusing on the soft double bed waiting for her at home. It was the only reason she had convinced her roommate Rin to rent the house with her, so she was damn well going to use it. And maybe throw in New Kids on the Block next.

Her nerves eased as AJ crooned a new song from her speakers and she turned her P.O.S car into her driveway, soft lights from behind the living room shades beckoning welcomingly. The music floated around her, filling the car with promises that the Backstreet Boys would never break her heart as she waited for herself to calm down. She didn't want to snap at Rin by accident just because she was in a bad mood. Her roommate was going through a tough time, and already fragile.

Kagome waited until her favorite band's angelic voices drifted away at the end of the song, and snapped her iPod free of the speaker cords before a new one could start. She could continue her love affair with AJ, Brian, Kevin, Nick and Howie inside tucked away in her bed, safe from all the bad things of her day.

Whistling a refrain from one of their new songs, she grabbed the two pints of Ben and Jerry's ice cream she had suffered half an hour in a checkout line for. It was her reward for not killing anyone today.

Juggling the grocery bag with her purse, her school bag, and all the books that wouldn't fit in her school bag, she arranged her keys in her free hand, selecting the front door key and sliding it into the lock. Since it clicked, it probably meant Rin was out, leaving the whole house to herself.

Sighing in relief of finally being home, she turned the knob and pushed the door open...only to drop her ice cream, purse, school bag, books and scream.

It wasn't the living room furniture pushed against the wall that scared her, or the heavy scent of herbs blanketing the room, or the soft candlelight glowing in the space. Rin with a heavy book in her lap and stacks of paper in front of her she was preparing to sign while she cried was a little strange, but that wasn't the sight that concerned her.

It was the circle of candles and salt surrounding a tall, half naked, silver haired man with dog ears, horns and a set of wings that terrified her.

"Kagome!" Rin gasped, dropping her pen and slamming the book shut. "What...what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be home for another hour!"

"What am I doing here?" Kagome felt weak, slumping down to her knees. The man in the circle crossed his arms over his bare chest, scowling at her. "Shouldn't that be my question? Rin, what the hell is going on?"

"Oi! Don't leave the door open wench, it's fucking cold!" the man snapped. "Have your little meltdown after we make sure my balls don't freeze off!"

Kagome's mouth dropped open, forgetting some of her fear. "Hey! I do not want that kind of language in my house! If I wanted the door closed, then it would be closed."

The man straightened, his muscles bunching up like a threat. "Watch your mouth, wench. You have no idea the things I can do to you."

"She's sorry, Lord Inuyasha." Rin said quickly, jumping up from the floor to rush over to Kagome. Moving her books and bags aside with her foot, she closed the door, glancing around nervously first. "Kagome over here, please."

Kagome allowed Rin to pull her closer to the man standing in the circle, feeling dazed. "Rin, what is going on?" she demanded again.

She stared at the ground, fidgeting. "Kagome...I don't really know how to explain this..."

"She's summoned a demon." The man interrupted. "That demon being me."

Kagome glanced back and forth between them. "...this is a prank right? There's no way demons exist."

"Then what the fuck do you think I am, wench?"

"Incapable of understanding proper language, jerk!"

"He's right." Rin sniffed, jerking her tear filled eyes to Kagome. "I really did summon him. I'm so sorry Kagome. I didn't really think it would work and now..." Soft sobs racked her form as she buried her face in her hands.

Kagome stared at the man in the circle, feeling more then a little fear. Rin might be a little soft, but she had never, ever lied to her. Not even a white lie about how that dress didn't make her ass look fat at all. And she always locked herself in her room on April Fool's Day. She just wasn't good at tricking people. So this wasn't a prank. Which meant...

Demons were real. And her little roommate had just summoned one.

Her knees wobbled, and she had to take a deep breath when her head started to swim. Absently, she realized that if she lived from this, the first thing she would do was call her grandfather and apologize. After years of privately calling him an old fool for believing in demons, she'd have to swallow her pride and admit he was right.

Mouth dry, and trying to hide her trembling, she turned back to Rin, "Why is there a demon in our living room, Rin?" she asked as calmly as she could. Like it was an everyday thing to find one chilling there in between the sofa and the coffee table. Was it rude of them not to offer him something to drink?

She halted the hysterical thought before it could really get started, taking a good look at her roommate. Rin was in horrible shape; pale, red eyed, and dazed, looking completely lost. So she would be no help in getting them out of this mess.

Rin sniffed, hiccuping a bit. "I just miss my parents. I'm so sorry Kagome!"

Instantly her heart fell. Poor Rin's parents had died in a mugging gone wrong when she was younger, leaving her in foster care until an uncle was found to take care of her. Neither caregiver had done anything for Rin's sense of self-worth. She still had scars, physical and emotional.

"Oh Rin." Kagome breathed, yanking her into her arms and letting her sob into her shoulder. "You know you can't bring them back." she said as gently as possible.

"Says you." the man interrupted lazily. "But there are other more superior beings in the room."

Kagome's head snapped up, something else replacing her fear. She studied the man...the demon with narrowed eyes, letting no detail escape her. He stood in the circle, arms still crossed over his chest arrogantly. Long red pants that gathered at his ankles was the only clothing he had, his long silver hair mostly hiding his muscled chest. Dog ears twitched on top of his head, set slightly back from the horns extending under the fringe of his hair. Black wings beat impatiently, the way a human would tap a foot. And...he was the most gorgeous being Kagome had ever seen, his face sculpted by da Vinci, his lips kissable and nibbleable, and his eyes shone as brightly as gold. He was beautiful, but also deadly. The fangs over those pretty lips and the claws shining on his fingers spoke to that.

That was another thing her grandfather turned out to be right about. The devil's one handsome sonfabitch.

And he was currently trying to take advantage of soft, timid little Rin.

Her instincts pushed the remaining fear aside, and she studied the circle surrounding him, trying to remember tidbits from the conversations her grandfather was always trying to have with her. She could kick herself now for tuning him out. "He hasn't moved at all. Is he trapped in the circle?"

He scowled, showing off his fangs. "Not for long, wench."

And now he was trying to intimidate her. That was it. He was _so_ going down.

Giving Rin one more hug, Kagome pulled sharply on her suit jacket, straightening the fabric out so it clung right to her chest and shoulders. "Rin, I need you to tell me everything you've done to summon this demon." Her tone was soft, but professional, making Rin wipe her eyes and bend towards the book immediately.

"I checked this out from the school's library. I swear, I didn't know it would work." Rin opened to a marked page, handing the book off to Kagome.

"Keep telling yourself that." the demon sneered from his circle, Kagome ignoring him as she skimmed the print.

How to summon a demon, yadda yadda, do this, do that and you will have the great and terrible Lord Inuyasha. A little pinch of this and a quick dash of that, and say: _Lord Inuyasha, I summon ye. Lord Inuyasha, I summon ye. Lord Inuyasha I summon ye._ And bam. Instant demon in your living room.

Seemed simple. Nice and vague with lots of wiggle room. She could work with this. "What then?"

"Well he showed up in the circle, I screamed, and I told him what I wanted."

"Your precious family." Inuyasha said not helpfully.

Kagome wanted to hit him when Rin winced in humiliation, but kept her cool. "Everything's going to be alright Rin." she said soothingly. "What happened after that?"

Rin sniffed, looking a little calmer now that Kagome had put herself in charge. "He told me he could give me my mother and father again for a price."

Of course. There was nothing free in this world or apparently from wherever Inuyasha came from. "What was the price?"

Rin shrugged. "I couldn't really think of anything he could want. So I said he could let me know when he thought of it."

Kagome's mouth dropped while Inuyasha smirked. For a moment, she wanted to shake some sense into Rin, but controlled herself. "Is there any kind of time limit to this circle?"

"Umm...as long as it's not broken, you should be fine."

So if all else fails, she could just keep Inuyasha trapped there forever. In her living room.

She looked over his abs. Wouldn't be a total hardship.

Rolling her neck, she reached down to scoop up the contract and one of the red pencils that had spilled out of her bag. She squinted down at the print, before flicking the light switch on.

With the lights in the living room blazing, the ritual didn't seem as serious. Inuyasha with his giant bat wings looked silly. But she couldn't let her guard down.

Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she dragged a chair over in front of Inuyasha, careful not to get too close to the salt and herbs keeping the circle closed. He blinked in the harsh light, not looking as confident.

"Alright, Mr. Inuyasha-"

"That's Lord Inuyasha-"

"Sir, this is the United States. We don't recognize such titles here." Kagome said calmly, flipping the first page open. Her eyebrows instantly shot up. "Just what is this?"

"Oh, that's Demonish, his language-"

"This is complete and total nonsense." Kagome interrupted Rin. "Look at this, he basically mixed Arabic, Japanese, and Latin up together to form nonsense words. I want a copy of this contract in clear, modern day American English before I will go any further, Mr. Inuyasha."

He bared his teeth, "Too fucking bad, bit-"

"How many times do I have to ask you to watch your language, Mr. Inuyasha?" Kagome interrupted sharply. "You may not be aware, but contracts must be written so all involved parties may read it. Even if this was a 'real language', neither I nor Ms. Arai can read it. I'm sure there's some law from...your side stating that as well. Would you like me to spend the time looking for it? You're more then welcome to wait here...since I won't be releasing you."

Inuyasha glared at her, but she only raised an eyebrow, waiting. Finally, he snapped his fingers and the text on the page wiggled...and disappeared.

So he was going to be one of those jerks. "Mr. Inuyasha, why has the contact become blank?"

"You're the one who wanted it in _clear_, modern day American English." Inuyasha smugly pointed out.

If he wanted a reaction, he wasn't going to get one. She had been goaded worse then that. "Modern day, American English printed in black ink would be a lovely show of faith of your willingness to cooperate with us through our...meeting. Unless you would prefer to wait for me to drive half an hour back to campus, scan these papers at the school library and highlight the text. Whatever's easiest for you, Mr. Inuyasha."

Luckily for her, gramps was wrong about one glance from a demon being able to kill a human, or the force of Inuyasha's glare would have struck her dead. Instead he snapped his fingers again, and black letters bloomed on the page.

Kagome nodded in acknowledgment. "Thank you, Mr. Inuyasha. Now let's see..." She lost herself in the document, circling and underlining as she went, rolling her eyes and groaning at other parts.

Finally, she couldn't take it. Rin hadn't even specified how she wanted her parents. By just saying 'return my parents to me', he could just give her their bodies. Or let her see them alive for a moment before allowing them to die all over again. Worse yet, he could completely misinterpret the word 'parent' and deliver former foster parents to Rin.

Rin had been so lucky her day sucked. If she hadn't come home in time...

"Mr. Inuyasha, I'm afraid I cannot allow my client to sign such a document. You have not listed the conditions of her parents being returned to Ms. Arai, the promised state of their well being, a timeline for their arrival, or even the promise that you will leave when said parents have been delivered. Also, Ms. Arai's payment is much too general. Requiring that she perform a task or promise you some form of payment at your request in the near or far future is simply impractical. You have left no clauses for what should happen if Ms. Arai cannot deliver on your requested task or form of payment, or if unable morally, ethically, legally, or financially able to. There is no way in good faith I can give Ms. Arai my recommendation to sign this contract. Now normally, I would suggest a new contract drawn up, specifying the delivery of Ms. Arai's biological parents, one Sayo Arai and one Sakruka Arai on a specific date and time, to this plane of existence, in this era and in this general area at about thirty-six and thirty-three years of age respectfully. You will not impede them with any cancers, illnesses, or medical conditions they did not possess alive. You will not return them dead, unconscious, or under the influence of any type of drug or herbal remedy. They will have all facilities available to them before their death, including full physical, mental, emotional, spiritual, and financial abilities. You will leave them on planet Earth to live out the remainder of their lives without interference by you or by any acquaintance, or by any your acquaintance may come in contact with. You will not tamper with Rin Arai in any way. In return, Ms. Arai will repay you with...oh let's say a delicious chocolate cake in three days time. After you receive payment, your dealings with Rin Arai, Sayo Arai and Sakruka Arai will be over and you will go on your separate ways to never come in contact with them again. Do you have any questions so far?"

Inuyasha only stared at her, speechless. "...cake? Are you serious?"

"I assume the place you've come from does not have temperatures ideal for baking. And you have never had one of Ms. Arai's cakes." That won a small smile from Rin. "Anything else, Mr. Inuyasha?"

"..."

"I see that you do not. Now then, this is what I would do normally. However-" Kagome leaned forward, dropping a bit of the civil politeness. "-we both know there is really no way to bring Ms. Arai's parents back without serious cost to Ms. Arai, even with the conditions I've outlined. So I thank you for responding so quickly when being summoned, but our business has been concluded. If you allow me to find the proper spell, I will send you back to your home immediately."

"Oi! Just hold on a minute!" Inuyasha snapped, finding his voice. "Your little 'client' summoned me, and put pen to paper. That may not be enough for me to give her her parents, but it owes me something."

"Hmm, I wouldn't say summoned. This was really more of a consolation. And the spell Ms. Arai summoned you with did not list specifics on what was to be done with you when you arrived." Kagome tried.

Inuyasha only looked at her. "There's a drop of ink on that paper. She owes me."

Kagome studied him, before ripping up the contract she held in her hands. That battle wasn't worth the fight. "Very well. You have a point. Let's establish a new contract to completely void the old one and send you back home." Kagome laced her fingers together and rested her head on them, studying Inuyasha. She wished she knew more about demons. What else was important to them besides souls, and favors, and babies?

Rin shifted nervously next to her. "Kagome..."she said, sounding a little worried.

Kagome patted her arm. "Don't worry at all Rin, it's going to be alright." And just a little bit of fun for her. This was seriously playing with fire, but she couldn't help herself. "Alright, Mr. Inuyasha, here is my proposition for you. I am representing Ms. Arai, so I will take responsibility for her. In return for you returning home, leaving our home and ourselves the way they were before you arrived, voiding Ms. Arai's former contract with you, and promising not to return without summons, I will offer you...my virginity."

Rin gasped, covering her mouth while Inuyasha's eyes popped open. "What?"

Kagome folded her hands in her lap serenely. "My virginity, Mr. Inuyasha. With your promise to completely forfeit Ms. Arai's contract with you, and return to where you came from free of harm to you, or to us, I will give you my virginity."

"Kagome, you don't have to do this..." Rin whispered, horrified.

The shocked look disappeared from Inuyasha's eyes, and instead they roved over her boldly, considering her. A shiver raced up her spine as his golden eyes traced up and down her form, but she suppressed it, allowing his perusal.

He licked his lips. "I have to admit wench, I'm tempted. No one's thought to offer up their virginity in centuries. But aren't you a little old to be a virgin in this era?"

Kagome allowed the insult to roll off her. "I've just been waiting for the right one, I suppose."

A slow smirk spread across his face as he stared at her legs. "Well, here I am. You've got yourself a deal, wench."

A snap of his fingers, and a new contract lay in Kagome's lap, appearing out of thin air. Nodding in approval of the text written in English, she carefully read it over, ignoring Inuyasha's growing impatience.

"If I may make one suggestion?" Kagome looked up, crossing her legs.

He shifted, looking a little uncomfortable while he stared. "Yeah?"

"I would prefer not to be called 'wench'. And no more language I find offending, please."

Inuyasha considered it for a moment before nodding. "As you wish...sweetheart."

Kagome smiled. "Much better." With a flourish, she signed her name at the bottom of the contract, underneath Inuyasha's broad scrawl.

Rin whimpered, looking back and forth between them.

"Perfect. Now that that's taken care of, where would you like to move this party, princess?" Inuyasha asked, staring at her with a heavy predatory look in his eyes.

Kagome only smiled sweetly, carefully stepping over the salt and herbs that made up his summoning circle. His eyes widened as he placed his hands on her hips. "Oh, we're going to get along just fine, sweetheart." He murmured, slowly rubbing his hands up and down her sides.

"I think so too." she laid her hands on his chest, shivering a bit at the contact. He felt so good. Like velvet under steel. And his smell? She just wanted to rub herself against him and purr.

Feeling petite next to him even in her heels, she raised herself up on her toes, staring at his lips. He pressed her close to him and lowered his head, touching her with a gentleness she hadn't expected from such a tough looking brute.

"Don't worry about the pain. I can be sweet." He breathed against her lips, before taking them with his own.

Kagome moaned under his mouth, her fingers curling into his chest in an effort to find something to cling to. It was amazing, like nothing she had ever felt before. Little sparks exploded against her lips, sending them tingling and humming. Sharp herbs and warm, masculine male was all she could breath in, making her head spin pleasantly. His arms felt so strong around her, holding her to him, yet keeping her safe from everything outside of his hold. He nipped her bottom lip quickly, before soothing the hurt with his tongue and sneaking his way inside.

Oh could this demon kiss. He had just the right technique to make her toes curl and her skin tighten. And it didn't feel like he was attempting to wash her tonsils. It was perfect; the best, sweetest kiss she had ever received. If there was any way to make it better, it would be with *NSYNC crooning away in the background.

Finally he broke away, layering her jaw with little, fluttering kisses. She sighed, enjoying the sensation before forcing herself to break away and step over the circle, feeling reluctant.

He blinked, lips swollen and eyes heavy. "Don't get scared baby, this is only the beginning."

"And unfortunately the ending. I have gifted you my virginity. You're very welcome."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "You can't run off, you signed the contract." He tried to take a step forward, cursing when a red barrier suddenly rippled, bouncing him back.

"And I have fulfilled the contract. The definition of virginity is, the state or condition of being pure, fresh, or unused. Other meanings include being untouched or unsullied. Most modern interpretations of this word do not put limits on the kind of sexual activity that causes one to cease becoming a virgin. You are the first demon to kiss me. Therefore, I have given you a type of virginity." Kagome explained, just a little smugly. Her lips were still humming in the most delightful way..."So now you are free to return to your home, Ms. Arai's contract void and mine fulfilled."

He set his jaw as a strange wind began to whip his long hair back, light circling around him. "What are you, some kind of devil witch?"

"Worse." Kagome smirked. "I'm a lawyer."

Inuyasha stared at her steadily as the floor begin to swirl under him, sucking him under. "This isn't over, Kagome Higurashi." he warned "You'll see me again."

A chill sunk down her spine, this one not as pleasant as Inuyasha's head disappeared under the floorboard, the wind dying down and the floor still.

Kagome and Rin stared at the floor, half terrified Inuyasha would manage to drag himself out. Rin glanced at her roommate nervously, "...Kag, do you really think it's over?"

"Shhh-" Kagome held up a hand, her entire body tense with dread. The strange weight in the air began to lighten and the floor remained a floor, looking as if it had never been a portal to another world for a brief moment.

Kagome's arm dropped, relief hitting her hard. "Ok, I think we're good." Laughing suddenly, she hugged tackled Rin, her laughter turning into a gasp when Rin returned the embrace with more strength then she thought Rin was capable of.

"Kagome! You were amazing! I can't thank you enough. You saved me back there." Rin clung to her, shaking.

Kagome let out the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding, stroking Rin's hair. "It's alright Rin. I told you things would be fine, yeah? Just promise me, no more summoning anything. Next time you miss your parents, just go talk to the school therapist."

She nodded rapidly, not letting up on her death grip on Kagome.

Kagome rocked Rin back and forth, staring at the circle thoughtfully. She had saved Rin and gotten rid of Inuyasha. But despite what she told Rin, she had the sinking feeling that it really wasn't over.

* * *

AN: Again, just a one shot for now, though that could change one day. High fives for all my fellow Backstreet Boy lovers! And don't forget to review! :)


End file.
